Just Another Prank
by Meerkat18
Summary: This just came to me one day. Please someone read and review!


**Just Another Prank**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books.

_This is the first story I have ever written and to be honest I think its rubbish. I really want to know what other people think so please review! __J _

"Sage!"..."Sage!" No reply "SAGITTARIUS!!" The oak tree rustled, CRACK the

branch on which Sage Black was standing suddenly snapped as he whirled round in surprise at the sound of his full name. "Woooah!" he fell to the ground landing with a slight thud. A tall thin boy with shaggy light brown hair ran up to him, "you all right?" asked Remus putting out a hand to help the fallen boy up, "Yeah, apart from the fact that Sirius just tried to kill me!" he glared angrily at his elder brother while he brushed grass off himself. "I was only trying to get your attention; I didn't expect you to fall out of the tree!" Sirius, after seeing that his brother was unhurt, tried unsuccessfully to hide the grin that was creeping over his face. "Yeah yeah, whatever" mumbled Sage, "What did you want anyway?" "Mum says you gotta go finish packing. We leave tomorrow remember?"

It was the last day of the summer holidays. For the past week the five 'Marauders' as they were collectively known as (consisting of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Sage Black and Peter Pettigrew) had been staying at Black Manor. Tomorrow they would all be leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they would be starting their 6th year.

Sage thundered up the stairs bringing loud protests from his mother. "Do you _have _to be so loud dear" she sighed. He just grinned in reply and, flicking his black hair out of his eyes, began shoving stuff into his trunk.

The following morning James Potter awoke early. He got out of bed and crossed the hallway to his best friend Sirius's room. Reaching out for the shiny doorknob he softly opened the door and looked in. Sirius was peacefully asleep snoring slightly. With a running jump James landed on top of his friend who woke with a start. "Mornin' Padfoot!" crowed James, "Waahht?" grunted Sirius blinking sleepily. "I woke up early and wanted some company" explained James grinning from ear to ear. "Why choose me?" Sirius whined, "why not Remus or Sage?" "Ah well, it would be a shame to disturb either of them" replied James sunnily. "And besides you need to get up early cos you spend ages in the bathroom". "WHAT! I do NOT!" "Oh come on padfoot, we all know how vain you are about your hair". "Vain?! I'll give you vain!" cried an outraged Sirius. With that he began hitting James with his pillow. James found himself knocked to one side. In an attempt to regain his balance he grabbed handfuls of the light green duvet which covered the bed. This didn't work and falling off the bed with a thump, he ended up in a scowling heap on the floor. Sirius laughed, "Serves you right for waking me up!" "Boys!" the soprano voice of Abigail Black (Sirius's mum) wafted up the stairs, "Get dressed and come on down, breakfasts ready." James lept up and ran to his room, "last one down's a Slytherin!" he threw over his shoulder at Sirius.

Two hours and a trip in a magically enlarged muggle car later, the marauders and Mr and Mrs Black arrived at platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts express was waiting to whisk them back to school. Mrs Black was hurriedly doing last minute checks, "Peter did you remember to pack those extra quills?" "James don't forget to send your parents an owl when you arrive" Sirius did you pack your standard book of sp…" "Stop worrying Abi" interrupted Mr Black, he was a tall handsome man with short black hair and blue eyes, his two youngest sons resembled him immensely (although their hair was slightly longer) as did his 18-year old daughter Tammy, who was currently studying herbology in Sweden, except she had inherited her mother's brown eyes. His eldest son Terry (21) favoured his mother, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "They'll be fine" he reassured his wife. "Mum we really gotta go now or they'll leave without us" said Sirius. The two Black boys quickly gave their parents a hug, and calling farewells the 5 boys clambered aboard the Train.

They had just flopped down in an empty compartment when the door opened and a slim girl with auburn hair entered. "Lily!" exclaimed James blushing, "How was your holiday?" "Awful as usual, my sister Petunia treated me like I was something out of a freak show!" " How silly of her" Remus said thoughtfully, then a grin spread across his face, "I mean I could understand if she was acting that way around Sirius…" he never got the chance to finish his sentence, as Sirius tackled him. Both boys fell to the floor playfully wrestling. "I'd better be going back to my compartment" said Lily, "Monica's waiting for me and I have to change into my robes". With a "see you at the sorting ceremony" and a glance at James she left.

"I see you've taken to fighting amongst yourselves like savages now" said a cold, acid voice. Remus and Sirius stopped wrestling and looked up to see Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, looking as if they had been eating sour lemons, standing in the doorway. "Why don't you two just crawl back to your fellow slimeballs" said Sirius cheerfully, "Perhaps they need some help" James answered pulling out his wand from beneath his robes. The two Slytherins pales at the sight of Potter's wand and hastily retreated. "Ah, I think you scared the poor ickle Slytherins" said Remus sarcastically. "Hey! Perhaps we can figure out a way to make Snape take a bath this year" suggested Sage. "What!" replied James with mock horror "I think its pushing it a bit to expect Snape to take _two_ baths a year!" The sound of laughter filled the Marauders carriage as the train sped on.

The train arrived at Hogwarts and the students piled out and made their way to the great hall where the sorting ceremony commenced (with Adams Jennifer - Huffelpuff) During the ceremony Peter looked round and noticed that the seats formally occupied by James and Sirius were now empty! Leaning slightly to his right he whispered, "Wings, where have Padfoot and Prongs gone?" Sage winked at him and said with a mysterious air "they had something to see to…"

Just after the sorting ceremony had begun, James and Sirius had looked at each other and slipped under the table. James then pulled his invisibility cloak from his robes. Once underneath it, the two mischief-makers crept out from beneath the table and went out of the hall. When it was safe for them to talk Sirius smiled and clapped James on the shoulder. "Come on then Prongs. Let's go have a chat with some house-elves." The two friends took off in the direction of the kitchens.

The sorting ceremony had come to a close (with Yami Kevin – Gryffindor) and Dumbledore was just finishing his speech ("Filch has also asked me to remind you that screaming Frisbees are not allowed this year") when James and Sirius suddenly reappeared, looking slightly out of breath, in their seats between Remus and Sage.

The empty plates in front of the students were suddenly filled with mouth-watering foods. "Tuck in!" commanded Dumbledore and the hungry students didn't hesitate to obey. James and Sirius glanced at the Slytherins who were pilling food onto their plates. "Anytime now" muttered Sirius. Suddenly, without warning some of the slytherins' hair turned bright pink! This continued until the whole Slytherin table had pink hair! The other three houses burst out laughing!

The Marauders made their way to the Gryffindor dormitories, laughing and congratulating James and Sirius on the success of the prank. "Did you see the look on Marlow's (head of Slytherin) face?" chuckled Remus, "Yeah he was sooo pissed!" answered Sirius. "He would be even angrier if he knew it was _us _who hexed the Slytherin food" James pointed out. "As soon as they took a bite...'Poof' pink hair!" The boys exploded with laughter again as they clambered through the pink lady (password: Sugarquill)

The five boys were tired out from the journey and all the laughing they had been doing, so they went straight up to their dorm to go to bed. As they climbed the stairs Sage hung back and murmured to Sirius and James "Remus is starting to look ill again" "It's the full moon in a few days though" James reminded him" "Yep!" said Sirius brightly, "We'll have to decide which passageway we want to use, but right now I'm going to bed! Goodnight!" "Goodnight Sirius" "Night Siri". With that the exhausted boys fell asleep. Tomorrow they would wake up to a new day full of pranks, classes and, knowing the marauders, most likely new ways of annoying Snape!


End file.
